


i'm gonna keep you in love with me for a while

by pvnkflamingo



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), Décimo Andar, Overdose (Brazil Web Series)
Genre: AlcantaraObjetos, Fuscavinheta, Inspired by Music, Multi, Slice of Life, Starryguitar, the national
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Três histórias de amor. Três canções de The National.[Slice of life]





	1. you're a wasp nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Alô, Willie? Posso pedir uma música para Paulie (julinhodavan)? 
> 
> Meu chuchu, essa é a primeira de três ficlets inspiradas em The National sobre três casais lindíssimos do universo da Quase. 
> 
> The National é aquela sofrência gostosa, mas eu tentei escolher as mais fofinhas porque tudo o que eu quero é te dar todo o amor possível. 
> 
> Espero que goste 💙

Após seis anos de banda e três de relacionamento, Johnny se considerava um especialista em Danny Starr. 

O passado de Danny era um borrão. Incontáveis noitadas com caras sem nome, socos, ofensas gratuitas, telefonemas não-atendidos da mãe. Um nome que ele abandonara junto com a casa e a vida que levara até os 22 anos. Era agressivo, ácido. Não sabia lidar com críticas e reagia exageradamente a qualquer sinal de desprezo. Danny era como um cristal partido, brilhante, bonito, cortante. 

Uma colmeia de abelhas raivosas apenas esperando que algum desavisado esbarrasse sem querer. 

Mas ali na garagem, com a cabeça do baixista adormecido em seu colo, mexendo nos cabelos que eram cuidados com tanta dedicação, Johnny só conseguia pensar no amor intenso que sentia por aquele que rapidamente havia se tornado seu melhor amigo e ocupado um lugar de destaque em sua vida. Nos momentos em que dividiam um microfone em shows, no sorriso de dentes separados que era cada vez mais frequente, e nas pequenas demonstrações de carinho de Danny. As tardes na praia, juntos, dividindo um açaí, falando mal das outras bandas que se aventuravam a tocar no Caverna.

Sabia que seu coração estava seguro ali, no olho do furacão, na caverna dos ursos. Bem no meio do ninho de vespas. 


	2. i need my girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuscavinheta é lindo demais, namoral. 
> 
> O vídeo de I Need My Girl também. 
> 
> A conexão entre essas duas coisas só aconteceu.

Simone olhou para o relógio, impaciente. A gravação do programa sobre o filme do Aquaman estava particularmente difícil: Maurílio e Julinho pareciam não conseguir deixar a animosidade de mais uma briga de casal de lado para gravarem juntos, Renan não parava de contar histórias de águas-vivas que nunca perdiam a oportunidade de queimar banhistas desavisados (não ele, que sempre entrava no mar com as belas pernas protegidas por plástico filme), e Rogerinho já havia ameaçado usar a arma do diálogo seis vezes. Em uma última tentativa de fazer aquilo funcionar, Simone sugeriu que Renan se sentasse entre Maurílio e Julinho, o que apenas piorou tudo, já que o piloto da Towner parecia particularmente animado em relembrar os momentos mais desesperadores de seu divórcio, em uma tentativa de alertar educativamente sobre os perigos do casamento.

Quando o último piloto de transporte alternativo deixou o estúdio, a operadora de VT estava exausta. 

" _Onde você está agora?"_

_"Como foi o dia?"_

" _Só mais uma semana e eu vou poder te abraçar e te encher de carinhos_ "

 _"Estou com saudades de acordar com você falando a noite_ "

As mensagens de Amanda na tela do celular fizeram a morena sorrir, esquecendo-se do cansaço por alguns minutos. Fazia dois meses que a namorada estava em Madri, fazendo o tão sonhado intercâmbio, e Simone contava os dias para ir buscá-la no aeroporto. Seu pequeno apartamento parecia grande demais, vazio demais sem a presença constante de Amanda dos Anjos e sua energia inquieta. 

\- Oi, amor. Me liga daqui meia hora. Tô com saudade de ouvir sua voz. Te amo - Simone soltou o botão para enviar a mensagem de voz, e começou a organizar suas coisas para ir embora. 

Só mais uma semana, e Amanda estaria de novo em seus braços. 


	3. we're the heirs to the glimmering world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não podia faltar Alcântaraobjetos. 
> 
> Eu sempre imaginei o casal de The Geese of Beverly Road como dois doidos felizes só por estarem juntos; Willie e Jorginho com certeza se aplicam a esse hc. 
> 
> Paulie, espero que goste 💙

\- Oi Willie! Tá bonito! - disse o Espelho do elevador, fazendo o Presidente dos Objetos sorrir envergonhado. 

\- Obrigado. Foi o Jorginho que me deu essa camisa, ele tem muito bom gosto - revelou Willie, arrumando o colarinho da camisa quadriculada. 

\- Ele te conhece bem - disse o Espelho, com carinho. Todos os objetos gostavam de Willie, e todos os seres inanimados do décimo andar torciam pela felicidade do casal. 

O presidente dos objetos saiu do elevador e saltitou até chegar ao seu destino, cumprimentando algumas câmeras.

\- Jorginhowww! - disse ao entrar na sala do namorado, sorrindo de orelha a orelha para o produtor que rabiscava um fluxograma em sua escrivaninha - Sonhei com você hoje de novo, a gente estava numa nave tipo Star Wars.

\- Willie, eu tô trabalhando - protestou Alcântara fracamente enquanto o rapaz de camisa quadriculada o abraçava por trás e apoiava o queixo sobre sua cabeça. 

\- No que você tá trabalhando agora? - perguntou Willie, sempre curioso sobre o dia do seu produtor favorito.

\- Sabe aquele filme que a gente viu sexta? Do museu? 

\- Você vai fazer um remake dele? 

\- Eu vou fazer uma série remake dele - revelou Jorginho, com orgulho. 

\- Vai precisar de muitas coisas - disse Willie, pensativo - Eu vou escolher só os melhores atores objetos para você, até os figurantes vão ter que passar por um teste rigoroso para serem incluídos. 

\- Tá. Mas não precisa ter pressa, a gente só começa a gravar na semana que vem. - avisou o produtor.

\- Os testes vão demorar, é melhor eu começar já - O presidente dos objetos deu um beijo rápido no canto da boca de Jorginho, saindo em direção à porta. 

\- Espera - pediu o produtor, que já tinha perdido toda a concentração - Fica mais um pouquinho. Me conta do teu sonho.

\- Mais tarde - prometeu Willie - A gente vai ter a noite toda para conversar. 


End file.
